


Palvelija Tammi ja Kultainen Nymfi/The Servant Oak and the Golden Nymph

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [12]
Category: Nymfit | Nymphs (TV)
Genre: (Not the black character), Ancient Greece, Black Character(s), Black nymph, Canonical Character Death, English translation, F/M, Finland, Greece, I'll read the second book and write more or adjust if it has anything more of her, Nymphs - Freeform, Suomi | Finnish, TV Canon, helsinki, tagging for settings
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Aurelia has waited to avenge her beloved Laertes for millenia. If she has to kill some newbie nymph to get her revenge, so be it.Chapter 1: in EnglishChapter 2: Suomeksi





	1. Servant and a Nymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelia has waited a long time to kill Enipeus/Erik Mann. If she has to kill some newbie nymph while she's at it, who cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt more inspired to write this in English right now, so I'm publishing this first. Finnish version is coming up.

Eleusis, Greece 350 BCE

As she cries and screams in agony as she watches the body of her beloved Laertes burn, she vows revenge. She will not rest before she has killed Enipeus and everyone who would ally themselves with him, human, nymp, or satyr. She curses the nymps that killed her beloved. She vows to find them and return the favor.

She finds them surprisingly easily. Laertes's kin helps her figure out which nymps betrayed them and soon she finds their scents. She kills them all with a kiss and revenge tastes sweet.

It takes 8 of Enipeus's top satyrs take her down as she calmly promises she will take down the rest of them. She has practically forever. She will get her revenge, sooner or later.

*** 

Somewhere secret; Helsinki, Finland 2013 CE 

Mitchell Brannegan dangles freedom in front of her. She just has to kill some newbie nymph, red haired Desiree Volante Tasson. She will decide later what she'll do to the little nymph with a knot tattoo. If she's really Erik Mann's, Epineus' current name, little nymph, she and her company will die with Erik. It's been so long, but you know what they say, 'revenge is best served cold'. She's so close to achieving hers, she can taste it.

***

She can't help her nature, and her travels leave behind many death men. Some she kills for sustenance, some for strength, some for being in the wrong place. She has little allegiance to anyone left on this Earth. If she finds descendants of her dear Laertes, that's a different thing. But she doesn't know if any of them ended up this far north, this little plot of land people during her time never even know about. 'Finland', 'Helsinki', 'Suomi', none of these words mean anything to her. But this is where her prey is, she she's arrived here. 

It's not hard for her to catch Erik's scent. She can find the new girl's, too, but she is much for interested in finishing her millennia old feud than stopping her fellow nymphs from possibly rebelling against the satyrs over some legend. Aurelia knows that she has become the stuff of legends during her captivity. Well, 'legend' is maybe a bit too positive, for how the satyrs must have twisted her story to fit their needs to keep the nymphs in check. She knows she can't count on anyone else. Not that she needs anyone else's help. 

***

It becomes easier to track Didi, to let everyone think that she's after her, let Erik get lulled into semi-security. She knows she will find them both anyway. She kills Erik's nymphs with kisses, such a quick and painless death. She doesn't want to hurt them, not really. They are her sisters, in way. But she has been removed from that sisterhood for so long, and who knows if anyone on Erik's flock can really be persuaded into abandoning their master. She doesn't see the use of trying.

She supposes she ends up killing more people, men especially, than is necessarily, like the hapless cafe owner, or eventually some of the Oaks, Laertes' kin, but she won't let anything deter her plans. 

*** 

She was surprised when she found the man Samuel, Didi's imprinted mate, so similar to her beloved Laertes. The is something different about him. She sees the way Didi cares about him, protects him. So, on the night of the eclipse, she wants to give the two of them what was robbed from her all those centuries, millenia ago. She hopes they can find happiness together, and a part of her heals. People, nymphs, still love in this day and age. 

*** 

She has heard of Kati, as she calls herself here, and lets her finish her survival fuck with Erik. Aurelia doesn't quite know yet what to do with her new found freedom (except possibly finish of the rest of the satyrs) but she's thinking she might want to be a nymph again. So, she lets Kati survive before attacking.

Erik Mann is too good for her kiss of death. She does not want to give him the satisfaction of feeling her lips against his, die peacefully, quickly, relatively painlessly. No, she rips his life force right out of him, choking him at the same time. It's how the satyrs have been murdering nymphs, her sisters, from time immemorial, snuffing out their lives painfully and often without reason. Aurelia wants Erik Mann, Enipeus, and who ever else he was over the centuries, to die the way he has carelessly killed so many over the years. Kati doesn't stop her. She could. She could very easily shoot Aurelia with the crossbow she's holding. But Kati clearly hates Erik too. They are kindreds in their hatred. When Erik is dead, Katie lets her go.

*** 

Aurelia doesn't know where she will end up next. She might change her name once again, her beloved avenged and a new freedom looming in front of her. She thinks she might visit her beloved again, in Greece. Say goodbye and hope he can finally rest in peace now.


	2. Suomi

*Eleusis, Kreikka 350 EAA*

Aurelia itkee ja huutaa tuskissaan katsoessaan rakkaan Laertaksensa kehon palavan ja hän vannoo kostoa. Hän ei tule lepäämään ennen kuin hän on tappanut Enipeuksen ja kaikki hänen liittolaisensa, ihminen, nymfi tai satyyri. Hän kiroaa ne nymfit, jotka tappoivat tappoivat hänen rakkaansa. Hän vannoo löytävänsä heidät ja antavan samalla mitalla takaisin.

Aurelia löytää heidät yllättävän helposti. Laerteksen sukulaiset auttavat häntä saamaan selville ketkä olivat ne nymfit jotka pettivät heidät ja pian hän saa heidän vainunsa. Hän tappaa heidät kaikki suudelmalla ja kosto maistuu suloiselta.

8 Enipeuksen huippusatyyria tarvitaan voittamaan hänet, mutta samalla Aurelia vannoo voittavansa heidät loput. Hänellä on periaatteessa ikuisuus. Hän saa kostonsa, enemmin tai myöhemmin.

***

2013 JAA

*Jossain salaisessa paikassa*

Mitchell Brannegan riiputtaa vapautta Aurelian nenän edessä vihdoinkin. Hänen täytyy vain tappaa joku nuori nymfi, punatukkainen Desiree Volante Tasson. Hän aikoo päättää myöhemmin mitä hän tekee solmutatuoidulle pikku nymfille. Jos hän todella on nykyisen Erik Mannin, entisen Enipeuksen, pikku nymfi, Desiree ja hänen kumppaninsa kuolevat Erikin kanssa. Vaikka siitä on jo kauan, sanonta kuuluu, että kosto on parasta kylmänä nautittuna. Aurelia on niin lähellä omaansa hän pystyy jo maistamaaan sen.

***

*Helsinki, Suomi*

Aurelia ei pysty taistelemaan luontoaan vastaan ja hänen matkansa jättää jälkeensä monta kuollutta miestä. Osan hän tappaa pitääkseen voimansa yllä, osan siksi että he olivat väärässä paikassa. Hänellä ei ole tuskin yhtään liittolaista jäljellä maailmassa. Jos hän löytää rakkaan Laerteksensa sukulaisia, se on eri juttu. Mutta hän ei tiedä onko joku heistä päätynyt näin pohjoiseen, tälle pienelle maapläntille, josta ei edes tiedetty hänen aikanaan. 'Finland', 'Helsinki', 'Suomi', millään näistä sanoilla ei ole hänelle merkitystä. Mutta hänen saaliinsa on täällä, joten tänne hän on saapunut.

Aurelian ei ole vaikeaa löytää Erikin hajujälkeä. Hän pystyy löytämään myös tämän uuden tytön hajujäljen, mutta hän on paljon kiinnostuneempi saattaamaan loppuun vuosituhansia vanhan vihanpitonsa kuin hän on estämään nymfitovereitaan mahdollisesti kapinoimasta satyyreja vastaan jonkun legendan vuoksi. Aurelia tietää, että hänestä itsestään on tullut osa legendoja vankeutensa aikana. No, 'legenda' kuulostaa liian positiiviselta sanalta sille miten satyyrien on täytynyt vääntää hänen tarinansa pitääkseen nymfit aisoissa. Hän tietää ettei voi luottaa kehenkään muuhun. Vaikka ei hän kyllä kenenkään apua tarvitsekaan.

***

On helpompaa seurata Didiä, antaa kaikkien luulla, että Aurelia jahtaa häntä ja Erik voi tuudittautua osittaiseen turvallisuuden tunteeseen. Hän tietää löytävänsä heidät kummatkin lopulta. Hän tappaa Erikin nymfit suudelmin, niin nopea ja kivuton kuolema. Hän ei halua todella satuttaa heitä. He ovat hänen sisariaan, tavallaan. Mutta hän on ollut poissa tuosta sisaruussuhteesta niin kauan, ja kuka tietää pystyykö hän saamaan ketään irtautumaan Erikin parvesta. Hänestä sen yrittäminen tuntuu turhalta.

On mahdollista, että hän tappaa enemmän ihmisiä, erityisesti miehiä, kuin on tarpeellista. Kuten se toivoton kahvilan omistaja ja lopulta myös muutama Tammi, Laertesin sukulaisia. Mutta hän ei voi antaa kenenkään estää suunnitelmiaan.

***

Aurelia on yllättynyt tajutessaan, että Samuel, Didin leimattu kumppani, on niin samanlainen kuin hänen rakas Laertesinsa. Hänessä on jotain erilaista. Hän huomaa miten Didi välittää hänestä, suojelee häntä. Joten, kuun pimennyksen yönä hän haluaa antaa heille sen mahdollisuuden joka häneltä varastettiin vuosisatoja ja vuosituhansia sitten. Hän toivoo, että he löytävät onnellisuuden keskenään ja osa hänestä parantuu. Ihmiset ja nymfit rakastavat yhä tänäkin päivänä.

Hän on kuullut Katista, kuten hän itseään täällä kutsuu ja antaa hänen nussia Erikiä loppuum pelastaakseen henkensä. Aurelia ei ole varma mitä hän aikoo tehdä vapaudellaan (paitsi ehkä hoidella loput satyyrit), mutta hän saattaa haluta olla nymfi taas. Joten hän antaa Katin selviytyä ennen kuin hän hyökkää.

Erik ei ansaitse hänen kuoleman suudelmaansa. Aurelia ei tahdo antaa hänelle sitä tyydytystä että Erik saisi tuntea hänen huulensa omillaan, kuolla rauhallisesti, nopeasti, melko kivuttomasti. Ei, Aurelia repii Erikin elinvoiman pois, kuristaen häntä samalla. Sillä tavalla satyyrit ovat murhanneet nymfejä, hänen siskojaan, aikojen alusta asti, ottaen heidän elämänsä kivuliaasti ja usein ilman syytä. Aurelia haluaa Erik Mannin, Enipeiksen ja keitä muita hän onkaan ollut vuosien varrella, kuolevan samalla tavalla kuin hän on välinpitämättömästi tappanut niin monia vuosien saatossa. Kati ei pysäytä häntä. Hän voisi helposti ampua Aurelian nuolijousellaan. Mutta Kati selvästi vihaa Erikiä myös. He ovat vihassaan sukulaissieluja. Kun Erik on kuollut, Kati antaa hänen mennä.

***

Aurelia ei tiedä minne hän päätyy seuraavaksi. Hän saattaa muuttaa nimensä jälleen kerran, hänen rakkaansa on kostettu ja uusi vapaus siintää hänen edessään. Ehkä hän vierailee rakkaansa luona taas Kreikassa. Sanoa hyvästi ja Aurelia toivoo Laertes voi vihdoin levätä rauhassa.


End file.
